


Danganronpa Hope's Peak Academy (Hope)

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other stuff will be added - Freeform, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Naegi is accepted into the Acdemy as Ultimate Hope but also has the super anaylsis. Hinata also has this skill. 78th and 77th class are all one big class. This class also includes Hajime Hinata (Ultimate Analyst) and Natsumi Kuzuryu(Ultimate Little Sister). The OCs Taiki Hayato (Ultimate Assassin) and Arata Itami (Ultimate Engineer). Naegi basically teaches Junko why she should give up despair for hope. Right now the big class is living in the academy similar to DR1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa Hope's Peak Academy (Hope)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Despair Version.

Makoto hated mornings, but he knew he would have to force himself up if he didn't want Kiyotaka (Ishimaru) banging on his door. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards his alarm clock. It read 9:00, and Makoto realized he was late. He thought, "Great." He grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He ran out the door and to the classroom. He opened the door to see everyone sitting down. His teacher Chisa Yukizome was standing in front of the class. He walked to his seat hoping no one would notice him. Taiki Hayato leaned over and whispered, "Your late for once." Taiki somehow managed straight A's even though he was almost always on a mission. This was because he was the Ultimate Assassin. He did a lot of work for governments so he was gone a lot. While he was good assassin he was nicknamed the Ultimate Fighter/Warrior because he was good in almost every area of fighting. For example he was decent enough in martial arts to spar against the Ogre Sakura Oogami the Ultimate Martial Artist. Or decent enough in Kendo to hold his own against Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordsman. Chisa droned on about like some Christmas party or somthing like that.


End file.
